Blindfold
by ZackPuppy
Summary: Masaomi's forced to state late organizing papers for Izaya, but instead of his reward for a good job being the ability to finally go home, it's something he'd rather not receive. Or would he? IzayaxMasaomi. One-shot.


A stack of papers was slammed down onto Izaya's desk. "There, everything is organized just like you asked. Can I leave now?" Masaomi asked, trying to hold back his irritation as he glared at the informant on the other side of the desk. Saki and Namie had left at least an hour ago, but he'd been forced to stay behind sorting things for Izaya. Izaya simply picked the papers up and, after putting a rubber band around them, stuck them in a drawer.

"Well, you appear to have done what you were told to. You're such a good boy, Masaomi~" Izaya replied with a smirk. Masaomi's eyes narrowed. That smirk was never good.

"Then can I _finally_ go home?" he asked. Izaya chuckled as he stood up from his desk.

"I've actually got a better reward in mind for you since you have been so good lately," he responded, walking towards the boy. Masaomi mentally cursed his luck, knowing pretty much what 'reward' Izaya was talking about. "Just come with me," Izaya said with a smirk, placing a hand on Masaomi's shoulder. Masaomi didn't even bother resisting as the man's arm wrapped itself around his shoulders and began leading him towards the bedroom. Once they were behind closed doors, Masaomi sighed and began pulling off his hoodie. It was going to come off eventually anyway, so might as well take care of it now. As he did this, Izaya took the opportunity to pull something out of his pocket. "Oh Masaomi~ I've got something for you~" he said in a sing song voice. Masaomi finished pulling his hoodie over his head and looked in Izaya's direction, eyes widening a little when they fell on the object in the man's hand.

"Th-That's…" It was the scarf he wore when he was with the Yellow Scarves. Izaya would be enough of a freak to hold onto something of his like that. His eyes narrowed again. "Ok, what of it? I don't exactly want that damn thing anymore," he spat. Izaya simply chuckled as he moved behind Masaomi, the boy eyeing him the entire time.

"I think you'll like the idea that I have in mind for it~" he whispered in his ear, causing Masaomi to shudder. Izaya then placed the cloth over Masaomi's eyes, blocking out his vision.

"Tch, should have known," the blonde muttered. Izaya chuckled again as he finished tying the cloth around the boy's head before wrapping his arms around him.

"Now you're at my complete mercy~" he cooed, his hands making their way under Masaomi's t-shirt. Masaomi bit his lip in an attempt to hold back a moan as the informant's cold hands trailed over his skin. Izaya then removed the shirt, tossing it aside to join the hoodie. Within seconds, Izaya had him pinned to a nearby wall, kissing him deeply. Masaomi hesitated at first but kissed back, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. Izaya smirked into the kiss. "How does it feel, not knowing what I'll do next~?" he whispered against the other's lips.

"I never know what you'll do next," Masaomi shot back.

"Mm, that's true~ You do have a point there," Izaya mused, his hands trailing up and down the boy's sides as he started kissing at Masaomi's neck. "But you like that, don't you~?" he asked before nipping, earning a hiss of pain in response.

"Sh-Shut up…" Masaomi growled in response while Izaya blew on the newly formed hickey. He suddenly gave a low moan as Izaya cupped his erection through his jeans and began fondling him. "B-Bastard…" he moaned.

"You're so much fun to play with, Masaomi~" Izaya cooed, abandoning the whimpering boy's crotch for the moment and scooping him up. "But that's why you're my favorite toy~" he added, placing a kiss on his forehead as he lay him on the bed. Masaomi then felt Izaya start to undo his belt and pants, sliding them off with his boxers, and gulped. He honestly had no idea what was going to happen next. He wasn't feeling any sort of contact from Izaya, making him nervous. Suddenly, however, he felt something being put on his wrists.

"What the hell?!" he snapped, struggling.

"Honestly, Masaomi. You'll hurt yourself if you struggle against these cuffs too much," Izaya scolded. "Though perhaps you'll like that? I don't know," he added, a smirk evident in his voice. He knew all too well just how much of a little masochist the ex-leader was. Masaomi's face turned red under his blindfold.

"Sh-Shut up!" Blindly kicking wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he just continued to lay there, nervous about what Izaya would do next. He gulped when he heard the movement of fabric and the sound of a zipper. He then felt Izaya climb onto the bed, hovering over him. Since he wasn't handcuffed to anything, Masaomi rolled over and curled up into a ball. He then heard the informant sigh.

"Just because there isn't anything to attach you to, that does not mean you can move around," Izaya said, a fake pout on his face. He then leaned down just a bit, nuzzling against Masaomi's shoulder. "Now be a good boy and roll back over~?" Masaomi groaned in reply, but did as he was asked. Izaya smirked, reaching between them and grabbing the boy's already growing erection. The blonde moaned, his hips bucking up into Izaya's hand as the man pumped him.

"B-Bastard…"

"Now why can't you just call me by my name~?" Izaya whispered in the boy's ear with a smirk, sending shivers down the latter's spine. "You know I love it when you moan my name~" he added, licking and nibbling the edge of the ear. He knew all too well that Masaomi's weak spot was his ears. That, combined with the fact that his loss of sight enhanced all his other senses, made it all the more easier to arouse the boy. Masaomi whimpered underneath him, refusing to open his mouth at risk of the man's name slipping out. Izaya chuckled, letting go of the boy and moving.

"I-Izaya…?" Masaomi mumbled. Damn it, that jerk better not have gotten bored and left him there! He suddenly let out a loud moan as he felt a mouth around his erection. "D-Damn… you…" he moaned, back arching as Izaya gave him a blow job. It wasn't long before Masaomi climaxed and Izaya was licking him clean.

"You're so cute~" the older man cooed, stroking the boy's flushed face with his clean hand. With the opposite hand, he reached into the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. "Be sure to say my name a whole lot more, ok~?" he whispered, kissing the boy on the lips before sitting back on his knees to prepare himself. The smell of strawberries filled the room and made its way to Masaomi's nose, causing him to groan.

"Ugh, why do you insist on using scented lube? And strawberry scented at that…" Masaomi muttered, but Izaya ignored him as he capped off the bottle and set it aside. Lifting the boy's hips, he positioned himself at his entrance and pushed in with a low moan. Masaomi grunted in pain, but he knew that it would subside soon enough. While he waited for the blonde to get used to the feeling, Izaya leaned over and kissed him on the lips. To his surprise, Masaomi kissed back without any sort of hesitation. A smirk appeared yet again.

"What's this? You're suddenly so willing~" he teased. Masaomi grunted in reply, face still very red. Izaya simply chuckled and began placing butterfly kisses down his neck and chest. At the same time, he pulled out slowly before pushing back in. The ex-leader was practically a puddle underneath him as he started picking up a rhythm, their moans mixing.

"I-Izaya…" he moaned, not even bothering to hold it back anymore. Izaya smirked in satisfaction as his rhythm picked up even more.

"That's what I like to hear from your lips~" he said, pumping Masaomi's erection in time with his thrusts. Masaomi moaned loudly, his back arching and hips bucking in an attempt to get more of Izaya's touch as he attempted to grab the sheets above his head. Izaya chuckled in amusement at the sight, almost wishing he was filming this. In order to muffle the boy's loud moans, he captured Masaomi's lips in a deep kiss. Both of them moaned into the kiss as Izaya's pace quickened.

"I-Izaya…!" Masaomi broke the kiss and let out a loud moan as he reached his climax a second time, making a mess all over his stomach and Izaya's hand. That was enough to send Izaya to his climax shortly after. He licked Masaomi's juices off of his hand before undoing the handcuffs and untying the scarf. Masaomi blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. Of course, as soon as it did, the first thing he was Izaya smirking at him and caressing his face.

"Shall we go shower now?" he asked. Masaomi's eyes narrowed.

"Shower by yourself, asshole," he spat, pushing him away as he got off the bed and stumbled towards the bathroom, gathering his clothes along the way. Izaya frowned as he watched the boy walk away.

"I take back what I said about you being cute."


End file.
